Vengeance
by TheOtakuAlchemist
Summary: Riko is just an ordinary girl, until her parents are killed and leave her with two different magical powers and a quest; Find Fairy Tail. T 'cause I really don't know which direction the story is gonna take yet.


My life started the day my parents were murdered.  
It was a snowy day and we were coming back from the new year festival, my Father - Natsu Dragneel - was making me and my Mother - Lucy Dragneel - laugh by setting various parts of his body on fire with magic. And my Uncle, a blue cat named Happy that talked and flew (don't ask) would occasionally wrap his tail around my torso and start flying around with me. Which I enjoyed very much. and every time he did it, I would giggle madly and wave my arms around. which make it difficult to carry me around and at one point he almost dropped me, which scarred me, but I enjoyed it all the same.  
When we got to our house, we found my Aunt - another flying, talking cat, but she was white - Carla taking care of her son - Nikko, a small white cat with large blue eyes - and my ten year old little bother, Haru Dragneel.  
"Riko, why don't you go put your little brother to bed? He looks like he's about to fall asleep on his feet." Said my mom, patting me on the head. I nodded and proceeded to scoop my little brother up and carry him upstairs to his bedroom.  
No sooner had I tucked him in and was kissing his forehead when a Bloodcurdling scream rang through the house, and then a cry of: "Lucy!" Followed by a whooshing sound that was probably our fathers flames. And then a cry of pain and another whooshing sound. A couple seconds later Uncle Happy appeared followed closely by Aunt Carla holding Nikko in her arms. "Riko! Take Haru, Nikko, and Carla and run!"  
"No!" Cried Aunt Carla, "I'm staying with you!"  
"No, you're not, go with Riko!"  
"Hey," I said to Uncle Happy, "Whats going on!?"  
"Someone has attacked Natsu and Lucy, hurry, you've got to get out of here! Run! Before he finds you!"  
I stared at him in shock, it took a second for me to fully comprehend what he was saying, and then I sprang into action. I pushed Haru back down onto the bed and raced toward the door.  
"Riko! were are you going!" Cried Aunt Carla.  
"I've got to help my mom and dad!"  
"No! It's too dangerous!" I ignored her and raced toward the kitchen, where my parents were. Upon arrival, I found my mother lying on her side in steadily growing pool of blood, and my father lying a couple feet away, with blood pouring out of his left eye socket and a huge, gushing wound in his stomach.  
"Mom! Dad!" I cried, kneeling between them and looking frantically back and forth at the twin pools of blood, trying to decide who to help first. My dad looked like he needed more help, so I crawled over to him and began trying to staunch the flow of blood with fabric from my skirt like how I had read in books. But it didn't seem to be working.  
"Dad!" I cried, "Help me, how do I stop the blood!?"  
"Ri...ko..."  
"DAD!"  
"He...lp...you...re...mom...fir...st..."  
"I can't!" I wailed, desperately wishing there were two of me. "You're bleeding worse!"  
"Ri...ko...lea...ve...me.."  
"NO!"  
I watched as the light slowly faded from my fathers eyes, with his final breath he said: "He...re...take...my...pow...er.." And he set his hand on fire and raised it to my heart, and pressed it there. Slowly, I felt a burning sensation suffuse my boy, until I felt like I was on fire, and when I looked down, I realized that i was actually on fire, which scared me, but not as much as the fact that my father was no longer breathing, and his eyes were only half open.  
"DAD!" I wailed, pressing down on the wound trying desperately to stop the flow of blood. "DAD! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed. Tears streaming down my face and sizzling up in the fire that covered my body. "Don't...Leave me..." I said, before breaking down completely and sobbing my guts out. I clung desperately to my fathers body, knowing that he was allready dead, but still sobbing for him to come back. I don't know how long I stayed like that, all I know is that at one point, Haru came and sat and cried next to me. And then suddenly, my mothers dying voice cut through our sobbing.  
"...Riko" In a second, I left my brother with my dead father and crawled over to my mother.  
"Is...Nat..su...okay?"  
The tears streaming down my face doubled in quantity as I lied,"Yes, Dad's fine, look, Haru's tending to him, see?" My mother nodded and continued her rasping speach.  
"Take my keys,...and Haru,...and go...to Magno..lia...city...Find the.. Fairy... tail ...guild...they will...help...you..." And for the second time that night, I watched the light fade out of the eyes of my parents. And that really brought the truth to me.  
My parents are dead. They died right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it.  
Suddenly the tears stopped flowing from my face, and I felt my face stiffen into a hard, emotionless mask. I stood up and walked to my parents' bedroom, not caring about the blood that I was tracking through the house, I wouldn't be coming back after this anyways, once I was in my parents bedroom, I walked over to their walk in closet, and in a trance-like state, walked to the back and started rooting through the piles of clothes until I found a small wooden box with the odd winged symbol my mom had on her hand and my dad on his arm, carved on the front. Slowly, I opened it and looked inside.  
Inside were millions of pictures of my parents when they were a couple years older than me, and surrounded by always the same people. A man with spiky black hair, who was rarely wearing clothes, a red-haired woman who was always wearing armor, a girl with blue wavy hair, a rather muscled man with long, black, messy hair and piercings all over his body, and sometimes a two girls with white hair and a very large, very tan man, also with white hair. The pictures showed all of them doing something that looked fun, and a few of them were wedding pictures. One had the man with spiky black hair walking out of a building with that odd winged symbol on the front, with a woman with blue curled hair and blue, pupil-less eyes in a white dress, walking beside him, smiling. Another taken a couple seconds later of the same man and woman, except the man was no longer wearing clothes, and the woman looked like she was going to faint out of happiness. And then a picture of the messy haired man and blue haired girl, walking out of the same building. And then... my parents wedding, both of them were still relatively young, and both of them looked completely ecstatic. I stared at the pictures for a minute, and then looked back in the box. After the pictures were gone, only two things remained, a pouch full of oddly shaped keys and a white scarf with thin black lines on it. I knew the scarf was my fathers because he was always wearing it in the pictures, and I assumed that the keys in the pouch were the ones my mother had been referring to. I looked at the pouch for a second and then opened it all the way and poured the keys into my lap. I picked them up individually and examined them, they all had strange symbols on the front that I didn't understand at all. So I put them back into the pouch to deal with later. I wrapped the scarf around my neck and went back downstairs, to my brother and Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin.  
When I found them they were crouched in front of my parents grieving. When I stepped in the room, Uncle Happy turned to me and said; "What did your mother say to you?"  
"She told me to take her keys and Haru and go to Magnolia city and find the Fairy Tail Guild." I replied. Uncle Happy and Aunt Carla looked at each other. "I think you should take Nikko and go find Wendy." Said Uncle Happy.


End file.
